


Smoke and Lullabies

by a_pitchfork_said_no



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pitchfork_said_no/pseuds/a_pitchfork_said_no
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While doing reconnaissance at St. Pigeonation's, Albert observes a certain cockatiel maintenance worker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and Lullabies

A crisp, autumn air circled above St. Pigeonation's, its student body currently too busy taking notes or sleeping through class to enjoy it. The breeze's only audience ruffled his large, black body atop the school's roof.

Albert Alain Alkan usually didn't like to risk exposure while on duty, but he had scarcely any free time between moving from France and stalking the adolescent aristocrat. And if his current contract with Sakuya was any indication, this could possibly be his steadiest job yet. By nature a workaholic, Albert learned long ago when to mix business with pleasure and when to keep them locked on either side of a large steel door.

_Might as well take my fun when I can_ , thought Albert as he sunned his face.

The class bell rang out, followed by the low roar of students stampeding to their next classes. Right on schedule, Class 2-3 filed out onto the track for PE. The primitive fantail zoomed far ahead while the sickly rock dove and the primate strolled together behind him. Sakuya brought up the rear, wearing his trademark look of disdain.

The classmates were no threat. Albert scanned the field for any lurkers (besides himself). Satisfied that his target was secure, he settled back into a low crouch.

Frankly, Albert wouldn't bother standing guard during the school day if were it not for one presence: Sakazaki Yuuya. Albert had been hired plenty of times for affairs of fratricide; he knew the danger Sakazaki posed. If the lower-born, half-brother needed erasing, so be it.

Swinging door hinges snapped Albert out of look-out mode. He pressed flush against the wall and hurried away from the sound of approaching footsteps.

The shadow of a crested bird peeked around the corner. Whoever it was opened the breaker box and started tinkering around. _Maintenance_ , thought Albert. He fingered the knife hidden in his plumage. He'd rather avoid collateral damage, but accidents happened to maintenance men all the time.

The shadow straightened, closing the box. A lighter flicked and seconds later Albert heard a tired exhale. The shadow walked towards the roof edge, looking out onto the track field.

From his vantage point, Albert saw the shadow belonged to a slim, lutino cockatiel. The tiel quietly hummed to himself, chewing his cigar. The breeze carried the sound and smoke over to Albert's hiding place.

Albert cocked his head; he didn't recognize the tune, but a tune it was. Not some idle arrangement of notes. _A lullaby perhaps?_ Albert wondered, eyes threatening to droop. The heady cigar smoke only clouded his head further. Head nodding against his will, Albert lost himself in the melody. 

Seconds, or possibly minutes, later, Albert shook himself out of his trance. _Don't lose focus._ His eyes swept over the lutino's form. What other noises could be coaxed out of him? Albert considered; he'd enjoy that.

His guard dropped, the smoke caused a tickle in Albert's nose. He tried to stifle it, but the tiniest snort escaped.

Albert barely ducked out of the way in time as the cockatiel immediately snapped his head around, crest erect, and wing reaching into his side. Albert could hear careful footsteps approaching. Knife at the ready, Albert lamented, _It appears I won't get to find out._

Static suddenly erupted and then a voice, "Mister One, Nanaki passed out again. Can you clean up the blood in the second floor men's restroom?"

The tiel hesitated, but eventually responded, "On my way." 

Once the sound of descending footsteps faded, Albert emerged. He quickly checked on the track field; target active, pouting on the bleachers. The smell of smoke lingered from the discarded cigar butt. Albert brought it to his nose and gently sniffed.

_Mister One._

He turned towards the breeze and, almost unconsciously, began to hum.


End file.
